


The Road Less Travelled

by Bittersweet



Series: Summer One Shots [13]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Hiking, M/M, Skinny Dipping, Toronto Maple Leafs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: What better way to cool down after a hike than a swim in a mountain lake.





	The Road Less Travelled

“Who thought this was a good idea again?” Mitch joked as they finished the last steep scramble of the trail before it levelled out again. “Thanks.” He smiled gratefully as Auston passed him a bottle of water. 

“You were right about the view from up here,” Auston said looking back the way they had come. The mountain valley looked small and far away now with the peaks of the mountains still looming miles overhead.

“The best is yet to come.” Mitch twisted the lid back onto the bottle. He led the way down the indistinct trail and a few minutes later they were standing on the edge of a small mountain lake. “So you know the best part about taking less popular trails?”

“What?” Auston asked curiously.

Mitch grinned. “Skinny dipping.” He peeled off his clothes and ran into the water, Auston right behind him.


End file.
